


The one time Beverly Marsh got re-engaged and got re-married

by Mergmolomal101



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, wedding engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mergmolomal101/pseuds/Mergmolomal101
Summary: Ben was planning to propose to Bev but he did not know when and where but he had just the right place and the right time Bev was ready to start a new life with Ben
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> no hate please

Ben was so ready to propose to Bev "Are you ready for Mommy's surprise?" Ben asked the dog he felt crazy for talking to the dog but when Bev was at work the dog was there to keep him company he had picked out this beautiful ring he got the words "January Embers" engraved on it Bev came home from work "Hey" She said "Hey" he said while trying to hide a smile "Why are you making that face?" she aske him "What face?" He asked "You know what" She said while laughing all of the sudden he got down on one knee and grabbed the ring box "Beverly Marsh, Will You Marry Me?" He asked She was so surprised "Yes Yes!" She exclaimed she was so excited as he put the ring on her finger she looked at the engraving and smiled at it she kissed him Ben was surprised "Don't be alarmed if i fall head over feet and don't be surprised if i love you for all that you are" Bev said while hugging him "head over feet" He said "I love you" He said "I love you too" she said the next day they invited everybody over for dinner "We have some news" Bev said "You're pregnant" Richie said "No" Bev said "Not yet" Ben said while laughing "We're engaged!" They exclaimed "Congrats!" They all said "I'd like to propose a toast Ben and Bev!" Richie exclaimed "To Ben And Bev!" They all said while clinking their glasses Bev was showing off her engagement ring to everybody


	2. The Venue

Bev asked Ben “So, where do you wanna have our wedding?” She asked him “Whatever makes you happy” he said “Y’know my secretary told me about this really pretty venue” she said to him while showing him “That’s really nice” he said “Do you wanna have it there?” She asked “Of course” he said “Let me see if I can make a reservation” she said she called the place “Hi, This is Beverly Marsh” she said “Is 12:00 In six weeks okay for you?” She asked Ben “Of course” he said she put the date on the calendar “There we go” she said “I have to pick out a dress and you have to pick out a tux” she said “I know Honey” he said “I just don’t know what to do!” She exclaimed “Hey Hey” he said “We just got engaged we don’t have to rush it” he said while patting her on the back and kissing her “Sorry, I’m just really excited and nervous” she said he kissed her “I love you” he said “I love you too” she said “Trust me we’ll figure something out” he said “Promise?” She asked him “Promise” he said


	3. I swear this is gonna kill me

Bev was on Pinterest she was looking at wedding invitations “Whatcha looking at?” Ben asked “Wedding invitations” She said “We could just get a fancy card and say you’re invited to Ben and Bev’s wedding” he said “That’s great but I don’t want something that screams “We’re so desperate come to our wedding” she said “Nothing screams that” he said “Let’s just get a few cards from the store” he said “You’re right” Bev said Ben went to the store they made some wedding invitations and sent them out to everybody “We have so much to do” she said “We have to write vows” she said “Find the officiate and I have to pick out my dress” Bev said “I swear all this wedding planning’s gonna kill me” she said “Honey, Calm down” he said “I know I’m getting a little ahead of myself here it’s just that I’m so excited” she said “Plus, I don’t wanna fuck up this marriage like I did with my other one” she said “You won’t fuck up this marriage” Ben said “He was an abusive asshole who you’re away from now” “Thanks” she said


	4. The officiate/Maid of honor/Best Man

Bev had to find the officiate for their wedding she decided to call up Mike “Hey” he said “Hey, I’m sorry to bother you I know you’re probably with Bill But...” she said “But what?” He asked “I’d really appreciate it if you could be the officiate at our wedding” she said “Sure I can get my ministers license” he said “Thank You” she said “Does Ben knows about this?” He asked “Yep one sec” she said while putting the phone down “Honey, Can Mike be the officiate at your wedding?” Bev asked “Yeah” he said “Yeah, he knows” Bev said “Bye” he said “Bye Love you” she said while hanging up “I already chose my maid of honor” she said “Who?” He asked “An old friend from college” she said "Now, we just have to choose a best man” Ben said “I have an idea...” Bev said “Can Richie be our best man?” She asked “Are you sure about this?” He asked “Yes” she said “Okay, fine I can’t say no to you” he said she called Richie “Hey” she said “Bev, I’m sorry I gotta go I’ll call you back later I have show in 5” he said “Oh Okay Bye Love you and good luck” she said “I’ll call you back when I’m done” Richie said. Richie called her back a half an hour later “What was your question?” He asked “Can you be the best man at our wedding?” She asked “Of course” he said “Thank You So Much” he said


	5. Dresses and Tux’s oh my!

Ben and Bev called up all their friends Bev was going dress shopping and Ben called up the male losers to go Tux shopping “Bye Honey” she said “Bye” he said Ben went to try on Tux’s he tried on a black one “That’s a little not you” Richie said Meanwhile, Bev was with her bridesmaids she had a white poofy dress on “That one doesn’t look Like you at all” One of them said “Try a different one” she said she got a white dress that was beautiful she had a veil with it “it’s nice” a woman said “it suits your personality” she said Ben had finally picked out a tux the guy’s liked it was midnight black “it’s perfect” Richie said “it’s really good” Mike said “Do you think Bev will like it?” He asked “Of course” Richie said. They went home Bev showed off her wedding dress “You look beautiful” he said “Come on show me” Bev said while laughing “you’ll make fun of me” he said “I’m Your fiancée you can show me anything” she said while giggling “Okay fine” he went into their room to change he came out “You look amazing” she said “Thanks” he said


	6. So, You’re getting married What’s that like?

Ben decided to go to lunch with the guys as a pre-bachelor party he arrived at the place it was some fancy Italian restaurant they got a private room the waitress led him there “Ben!” They all exclaimed “Hey Guys” he said he sat down “So, You’re not single anymore” Richie said “Yep” he said “What’s that like?” Mike asked “it’s fun but she’s going crazy with the wedding planning” he said “I remember my wedding” Bill said “Well, You’re divorced now” Richie said “You literally left your wife for Mike” he said “I know” Bill said “So, where are you going on your honeymoon?” Bill asked “Remember that yacht that Bev and I went on?” He asked “Yeah” they all said “We’re going there” he said “Are you bringing the dog?” Mike asked “The dog has a name” he said “It’s Joey” he said “And yes, we’re bringing him” he said “So, Are you having kids?” Richie asked “We’re not sure because of our ages” he said he started thinking about his future with Bev “Earth To Ben” Richie said “Sorry” he said they joked around it was a really fun time


	7. The Wedding

Bev was in her dressing room getting ready for her wedding she put on her earrings and had gotten her hair done She was going to have Bill walk her down the aisle “Nervous?” Bill asked “Yes” Bev said “Don’t be” he said “You have 5 minutes” he said “Okay” she said “Just be yourself” he said “Thanks Dad” she said jokingly Finally, it was time Bill walked her down the aisle “Friends, Family But Mostly Friends” Mike said they all laughed “We are in holy matrimony to celebrate the wedding of Beverly Marsh and Benjamin Hanscom” he said “The Bride and Groom have written vows for each other Ben” he said “Bev, I have loved you from the start I was so sad when I lost you and right now I’m going to take this opportunity to never ever ever loose you again” he said “Ben, where do I even begin?” She said “You treat me like I’m a princess I’m not used to liking that” she said Everyone started tearing up “You ask how my day was you’ve already in spite of me and don’t be alarmed if I fall head over feet and don’t surprised if I love you for that all you” she said “I’m sorry to interrupt” Mike said “But isn’t that a song?” He asked “Yes” Bev said “You’re the best listener that I’ve ever met” she said “Beverly, Do you take Ben To Be Your lawfully wedded wife?” Mike asked “I do” he said “Beverly, do you take Ben to your lawfully wedded husband?” He asked “I do” he said “in sickness and in health?” Mike asked “I do” he said “I’m Porrer or richer?” He asked “I do” Ben said


End file.
